


Underestimated

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: M/M, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 19:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8503033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: When the reader joins the team, he doesn't seem to hold any unique abilities that would justify his existence on the team. However, he comes to prove himself and it's revealed that Spencer and the reader have feelings for each.Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	

“I don’t mean to be mean, at all,” Derek started, trying to clarify his words to Emily, “but what is Y/N doing on the team?” He grimaced as the words came out, realizing it sounded really derogatory; he didn’t mean it that way. “It’s just that our budgets are always being cut, so you’d think that anyone joining the team would have to bring something different than what we already do.”

Emily nodded her head, knowing what he meant. Y/N was really nice; she really liked him. He was sweet, kind of like Spencer, but as far as she knew his intelligence wasn’t extraordinary like his.

Derek continued, “I mean, he’s fairly small, so I can’t imagine he is amazingly tough. As far as I know, he isn’t Pretty Boy level of genius. He doesn’t speak a ton of languages like you, so how did he get here?”

“I don’t know,” she said matter of factly, “I guess we’ll see in time.”

————————–

“How the hell are we going to get in here?” Derek said, having, for one of the first times in his life, unsuccessfully kicked down a door. It was reinforced with steel and they didn’t have time to get a tech to the scene to knock it down.

“Here, let me try,” Y/N said, kneeling down to look at the doorknob.

“You think you can pick it?” Spencer asked, the obvious awe at the possibility laden in his voice.

“I think I can actually,” he said, pulling out the small lock picking kit he’d had with him since he was a kid. “When you want to get into your brother’s room as a kid, you learn how to pick locks,” he said, deftly moving the instrument through each piece of the lock. “I’ve gotten pretty good at it over the years.”

A few moments later, Y/N heard the lock click. “I got it,” he said excitedly. “If I move, I may lose my grip. Spencer, can you turn the doorknob for me?”  
Spencer grabbed the doorknob, his hand dangerously close to Y/N’s. He didn’t want to admit the tingles that traveled through him every time he got physically close to him. Y/N was really nice and he’d been comfortable talking with Spencer since he started. He was a little shyer with everyone else. Spencer had no clue about Y/N’s sexual orientation; it had never been brought up, but Spencer did harbor a slight crush on the new guy. 

“Y/N, that’s amazing,” Derek said stupefied.  
————————–

After searching the apartment and coming up empty-handed, someone walked into the room. It wasn’t who they were looking for, but whoever it was panicked and started running.

“I’ve got the fire escape,” Derek yelled, “everyone go another way!”

Hotch made his way to the north exit of the building with Emily. JJ took the east entrance. Derek had the west, and Spencer and Y/N took the south entrance. They ran out of the entrance and saw the witness running down the block. Y/N took off, leaving Spencer in the dust as he turned the corner and saw the man jumping over the fence.

Y/N followed, his nimble body flying over it with ease. “Stop!” he screamed. “FBI!” As the man turned about, not knowing where to go, Y/N tackled him to the ground.

Spencer had finally turned the corner and was fumbling over the fence as Y/N and the witness were sparring with each other. Y/N was pinned underneath the witness, but he easily blocked himself from the barrage of hits that came his way. He pushed the heel of his hand up into the witness’s nose, just barely dodging the fountain of blood that poured out of him. Once the man was distracted, Y/N kneed him in the balls, pushed him off of him and to the side, and turned him over, clasping his hands behind his back.

“Damn, Y/N,” Spencer said, “you’re a lot quicker and tougher than you look.” He took out his handcuffs and threw them to him. “Nice job.”

“Thanks, Spencer. We all have our strong suits. You’re a genius. Emily is a walking Rosetta Stone. Derek can kick pretty much anyone’s ass and I’m quick, fairly intelligent and know how to pick locks like a champion,” he said. “You ready to take this fine gentlemen into the BAU and see what he was trying to hide from us?” 

“Absolutely. Plus, I have to tell everyone what a fast runner you are. You run track in high school or college?”

————————–

After the witness had been interrogated and let go (he had a small outstanding warrant that the BAU had no interest in), the team gathered back in the conference room to go over what they had and where they needed to go from here.

“Nice job, rookie,” Derek said, slapping Y/N on the shoulder. “Pretty Boy here says you’re quite the runner and you know how to handle yourself in a fight.”

He knew that Derek questioned his place on the team, so it was nice to know he had proven himself. “Again, that comes from growing up with a brother. You get into a lot of fights and you learn to block and fight or have more than one sprained wrist.”

“Seriously though,” Spencer started, emphasizing how impressed he was with Y/N’s speed. “Y/N just took off - he hopped the fence with ease. I got caught like eight times, but it’s like he ran hurdles in high school. Did you jump hurdles in high school?” he rambled, finally looking his way.

“As a matter of fact I did, Spencer,” Y/N replied, remembering his days on the track.

Spencer continued, clearly in awe of him. “Anyway, he took off, flew down the block, hopped the fence and despite being pinned underneath the guy at first, he managed to break his nose and all but handcuff him before I managed to get there.”

Y/N was just standing against the wall, reveling in the fact that he’d impressed Spencer. Since he started at the BAU, Spencer had been the only one to try and get to know him well and he’d started to develop a crush. He’d never say anything, but he would date Spencer in a hot minute if he asked. He was so sexy, sweet and insanely intelligent. He was pretty much everything Y/N dreamed of. “Stop,” he said, waving his hand, “It was nothing. When you grow up like I did, you develop a particular set of skills.”

“Well, they’re impressive ones,” Spencer said.

————————–

Four days later, they’d been able to catch the unsub and been granted a couple of days off. As Spencer walked into the comic book store, desperate for the newest Black Panther issue, he saw Y/N, whose face was buried in on older Captain America comic.

“That’s not the one where they claimed that Steve was a Hydra agent, right?” Spencer asked, getting Y/N’s attention.

“Oh fuck no,” he replied, closing the comic to look at Spencer. He couldn’t help but stare at Spencer’s lips as he glanced around the store, undoubtedly trying to eye whatever comic he’d come in for. “That storyline was such crap. Cap was designed for the purposes of punching out Nazis and this guy wants to claim Cap was a Hydra agent all along? I don’t accept,” he said defensively.

Spencer laughed. “My thoughts exactly. I’m in here for the newest Black Panther.”

“Issue 4?” Y/N asked. “You’re gonna love it. I just read it and I’m gonna buy it for my collection.

They had even more in common than Spencer had previously realized. He didn’t know if Y/N was gay or bisexual, but he’d never know if he didn’t ask. “Ummm…Y/N, I don’t want to come off presumptuous or anything, but would you be interested in going out with me?”

Y/N’s heart skipped a beat. He needed clarification. “Like on a date?”

“Yea,” Spencer replied, “Like a date.”

Y/N smiled. Yes. “Why don’t we go across the street, grab a cup of coffee and come back here and talk about comic books some more? Because I’d love to know how many comics we both read.”

Spencer looked down, shuffling his feet. “That sounds great,” he said, moving towards the door toward the coffee shop. “So I have to ask, are you firmly a Marvel fan? Or do you like DC too?”


End file.
